


Unfeathering by rabbitprint [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A Hawkeye short. Transformations don't always belong to the alchemists.





	Unfeathering by rabbitprint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unfeathering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Unfeathering  
 **Author** : rabbitprint  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : FMA  
 **Character** : Riza Hawkeye  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Warnings** : Author Chose Not to Use Archive Warnings  
 **Summary** : A Hawkeye short. Transformations don't always belong to the alchemists.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/27659)  
**Length** 0:05:42  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Unfeathering%20by%20Luc%20Court.mp3)


End file.
